The objectives are to study medical school graduates in Israel during their internship and during their second year of professional work to determine orientations to practice, types of rewards sought, preferred setting of future practice, norms of professional behavior and relations with colleagues and patients. These variables will be viewed as the early outcomes of professional socialization. Students and teaching staff at two medical schools in Israel will be interviewed and these data linked into an existing set of longitudinal data which have been collected on these populations since the date of their application to medical school in 1969. Analysis will correlate the outcome variables with antecedent variables relating to the process of professional socialization.